The present invention relates in general to a head base drive mechanism for tape players, and more particularly to such a head base drive mechanism in which the rotation of the flywheel which rotates in synchronism with the capstan is utilized to shift the head base from the stop to the play-back positions and maintain there during play.
Tape players incorporating such a head base drive mechanism have already been known in the prior art and are found advantageous in that the supplementary use of a control system such as a feather-touch button system or a remote control switch system can increase efficiency in actuation of the head base between the stop and play-back positions. Another advantage is that, since this head base drive system can eliminate the use of the conventional solenoid for the operation of the head base, consumption of electricity is relatively low in addition to the merit of compactness of design. One example of the head base of this type is the teaching of Japanese Published patent application No. 54-63705 (application No. 52-126941) in which a head drive mechanism for tape players has been disclosed which comprises a chassis for housing components, a capstan rotatively mounted on the chassis, a flywheel concentrically connected to the capstan for rotation therewith a pinion also concentrically connected to and made integral with the flywheel, a sector gear rotatively mounted on the chassis and operatively connected to the pinion for rotation in mesh therewith, a cam made integral with the sector gear for rotation in mesh therewith, an actuating lever pivotally mounted on the chassis and so designed to actuate the head base for sliding movement, a locking member mounted on the chassis and capable of releasably engaging with the sector gear to lock the latter in a locked position while the sector gear whose toothed periphery is interrupted by two untoothed arcs at diametrically opposing portions round its circumference is out of meshing engagement with the pinion with either of the untoothed peripheral portions faced to the working periphery of the pinion, and a solenoid operable to actuate the locking member to engage with the sector gear by energization. Further, this head base drive mechanism is so arranged that, when the sector gear has rotated its toothed peripheral portion out of the pinion with its one untoothed peripheral portion faced to the pinion, the actuating lever acts to shift the head base to the stop position. On the other hand, when the sector gear has its other untoothed peripheral portion opposed to the pinion, the actuating lever permits advance of the head base to the play-back position. Thus, sliding movement of the head base from the play-back to the stop positions is effected by the rotation of the sector gear which is rotated by the pinion, and during which sliding movement the pinch roller has to be swiveled away from the capstan. This displacement of the pinch roller, however, tends to take too much time, allowing, during that prolonged time, the tape to run some extra lengths unintendedly until the pinch roller has reached its home position.